osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Cardinal Sins
Cardinal Sins The Cardinal Sins are the seven sins which are viewed by many religions or beliefs to be the most sinful and corrupt. These sins, though called by different names, are within every sentient being who has free will. Also referred to as the Capital Vices or The Seven Deadly Sins, these sins are Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth. Wrath, Envy, and Pride. # Lust is often described as intense longing or desire in general. # Gluttony the overindulgence and overconsumption of anything to the point of waste. # Greed, like Gluttony and Lust, is a sin of desire. However, it is applied to a artificial desire and pursuit of material possessions. # Sloth, the absence of interest or habitual disinclination to exertion # Wrath, uncontrolled feelings of anger, rage, and hatred. Rival themselves in wish to seek vengeance. # Envy, insatiable desire, though sad or resentful and aimed at the traits or possessions of other people. # Pride, the dangerously foolish absence of humility and corrupt selfishness. The putting of one's own desires, urges, wants, and whims before the welfare of others. While for some these sins may just be sins to never commit, they hold a different meaning in Hell. Amongst the demon populations in the seven circles, seven demons are granted titles based on the Cardinal Sins with one in each circle. These titles hold no special place in the hierarchy of demons, but the demon who holds this title is a prominent member of their circle. Obtaining the Title Despite Hell being a ruthless and unfair place, it still has some social order to it. Some may be higher on the chain of command than others, with positions being gained by ones infamy or deeds, the blood they've spilled or the number souls they've tortured. The title of a Cardinal Sin is no different, each place being held by someone who has earned the title of the sin of their actions. In order to obtain the title one seeks, the demon must create an infamy that truly speaks for the sin of their choice, their powers ringing true of the desired title, and their blood stained climb reeking of the sin's true nature. Simply put, in order to obtain the title of a sin, you must become the embodiment sin and create a legacy that truly matches the emotions and actions the sin describes. A fair example is how a demon seeking the title of Gluttony may defeat other demons and claim human souls by gluttonous ways, such as eating his foes or cursing the weak willed to physically eat till they die. An example of powers that help lead to a sin may be a demon seeking the title of greed may have curses similar to King Midas or flames that burn away impurities of one's soul. Current Cardinal Sins This is a list of the current demons holding the titles of Cardinal Sins. It is good to note that only one demon can hold one title and there can only be one demon per sin (as in, only one demon that has the title of specific sin, no multiples of a certain sin). # Lust: Lust is currently the guidance councilor at Osaka Gakuin, a well known highschool located in Osaka, Japan. She has been working there for (number) years. # Gluttony: Gluttony: N/A. # Greed: Greed is currently a traveler, treasure hunter, and thief who roams Earth in search of the planet's rarest treasures. # Sloth: Sloth is currently bound to a homonculus body guard who she met three years ago, and is now working with him (more like slouching around) to help protect a famous pop idol at Osaka Gakuin 42. # Wrath: Wrath is currently sealed to a blade which he himself bound to the same exorcist that sealed him to the blade two years ago. The exorcist is currently attending Osaka Gakuin as a foreign student, with Wrath acting as his Guardian Spirit. # Envy: Envy (does stuff), and has enrolled herself as a student in Osaka Gakuin. She's joined the school due to its popularity, hoping to find her newest Senpai. # Pride: Pride has recently escaped from the confines of his icy prison in Hell and now roams Earth freely thanks to the assistance of one colorless girl. Now he's on his merry way to go meet with his siblings and have a looooong chat about his plans. Category:Lore